


'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Supernatural Style)

by Writer_Geekgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Giraffes, Moose, Prose Poem, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: A retelling of the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas/Twas the Night Before Christmas" by Clement Moore told Supernatural style.Note: I should not give up my day job to be a poet.





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Supernatural Style)

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the bunker  
The boys drank too much eggnog, even Cas was much drunker  
Their jackets were thrown in the library with no care  
They just hoped none of the AU hunters would soon be there

Sam, Dean, and Cas were asleep in Dean's cave, hung over with booze  
While Jack was snoring in bed, still wearing his shoes;  
Cas in his trench coat, Dean and Sam clad in their flannel  
Were no longer paying attention to the History channel.

When out in the library there arose such a loud howl,  
Dean sprang up from the couch, pulling his gun with a growl.  
Cas jumped to his feet and dashed out the door.  
Sam mumbled in his sleep, 'Let me check out some lore.'

In the library, there stood a giraffe, squirrel, and large moose.  
Behind them a tree, Dean thought was a spruce.  
Cas stood in the doorway, wondering whatever had caused  
A roomful of animals, a tree, and some cards.

An old friend stood in a corner, they thought was long dead.  
"Hello, boys," the former King of Hell said.  
Dean looked at him strangely, not believing his eyes.  
Crowley back from the dead was a brilliant surprise.

Cas said, "You're back," without adding much emotion.  
When Jack ran into the room to check out the commotion.  
Crowley shouted, "I come bearing presents for all of you, you see.  
There is still only one King of Hell, and that King is still me."

Sam wandered in the library, yawning quite wide.  
"Shouldn't it be Santa?" Jack said as an aside.  
Dean answered, "It's good to see Crowley even if he's a dick."  
Crowley retorted, "I am much more fun than that old geezer Saint Nick."

Castiel said, "Yay, Crowley," in a monotone as he pet the giraffe.  
"I must be going now," said Crowley with a laugh.  
The large moose starting eating the book on the table.  
Sam tried to grab it but sadly was unable.

"Now, squirrel, you behave. Be good if you can.  
Moose, you've always been the man with the plan.  
Feathers, you giraffe, please try not to be dead.  
Dean would drown in his own tears that he shed."

With a flash of his red eyes, and his face in a smirk.  
Crowley disappeared as he got back to work.  
Jack said, "I don't get it, I don't understand.  
I thought there'd be reindeer, a sleigh, and a jolly red man."

Sam tried to pull the moose away from books but failed.  
Dean's attempts to capture the squirrel were derailed  
When Cas and the giraffe got into a big fight.  
Jack started to giggle and laughed at the sight.

Of all of their Christmases, this one was most weird.  
When with a flash of light Gabriel appeared.  
With a snap of his fingers, no animals were left.  
Jack suddenly felt rather sadly bereft.

Gabriel said, "Happy Holidays to you. One and to all.  
I'm back from the other world and I thought I would call.  
Chuck brought us back for Christmas for you as a gift.  
I'll tell you I'll never enter another glowing orange rift."

"A family together is the best thing tonight.  
May all of your Christmases be merry and bright."


End file.
